Monkey and the Mouse
by kirsandstaceftw
Summary: Gabriella walks in on a private moment of Troy's, and they explore a new activity together. Rated for heavy sexual content. Troyella oneshot.


**A/n: So here is another warped little creation. If you can decipher the title then it'll explain the story before you even read it lol. As usual this is rated M for high sexual content, so don't read if you're innocent minded and want to stay that way!**

Troy Bolton was a regular 17 year old boy, he loved to sleep in late, hated chores and homework, loved to be with his friends, and most mornings, he woke up with a familiar hardness making a tent under his covers.

On this particular Saturday morning, Troy was comfortably settled back against his pillows, his muscular chest was bare and all that covered his tanned body was a pair of dark blue satin boxers which were currently sitting around his thighs. Though this meant they were not covering a lot, they were allowing him easy access to his rock hard manhood.

He had woken only ten minutes earlier, his erection straining against his boxers after a dream about his girlfriend of 9 months, Gabriella, which was quite a typical occurrence. Since he and Gabriella had started exploring one another's body, Troy's mind had been in overdrive – especially when he was asleep - thinking about having her writhing under him, calling his name as they connected in the most personal of ways.

Assuming he wouldn't have any interruptions, since his Dad was out of town and his Mom was meant to be meeting a friend for coffee, Troy had taken advantage of the privacy to work out his "problem" which lead to where he was now.

His hand was clamped around his hardness, slowly, but rhythmically pumping himself as he thrust his hips in time to his hand movements, in a perfect imitation of sex.

The room was filled with the sounds of Troy's laboured breathing, and the quiet fapping noise his activity was making.

His eyelids were fluttering between opened and closed as pleasure surged through his body, but they snapped open at the sound of his bedroom door opening.

Troy was frozen in shock, if it had of been his Mom, he would've been in a very embarrassing situation, but it was Gabriella, who hadn't yet noticed her boyfriend's act of self pleasure that she had walked in on.

"Your Mom was just leaving she told me to just come…." Gabriella trailed off as he eyes settled on Troy, his still hard member clasped in his fist.

Quickly dropping his erection, Troy pulled his boxers up in an attempt to cover himself, though he was still straining against the fabric in an obvious fashion.

Ignoring what he knew Gabriella could see, he gestured his blushing girlfriend over to him, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up to wrap her in a hug, their groins brushing together accidentally, a bolt of electricity surging between the pair as they froze in place.

"Gabi," Troy started, but Gabriella quickly silenced him with a passionate kiss.

"Keep going," she whispered shyly, dropping her eyes to Troy's erection which was pressed against her.

"Here? In front of you?" Troy stammered, sitting back down on the bed against his pillows, Gabriella following him onto the bed and cuddling into his side.

Troy gasped as Gabriella picked up his hand, placing it over his bulge, indicating that she did in fact want him to continue.

"Please," Gabriella whispered against Troy's lips, her sweet breath washing over him, intoxicating him.

Gabriella wasn't sure why she so badly wanted to see her boyfriend pleasure himself, but she knew that the thought of seeing him continue his ministrations was causing a warmth to settle in her core.

Before Gabriella knew what was happening, Troy had tugged her yellow sundress over her head, tossing it to the floor leaving her in just a pair of black lace boy shorts.

"You do yourself," he half pleaded. As he spoke his hand starting to rub against his bulge, his eyes drifting up Gabriella's naked torso, watching her areolas crinkle as her nipples hardened from the cool air.

"I… I… I don't know how," Gabriella admitted shamefully, avoiding Troy's eye contact.

"You've never…." Troy trailed off, watching as Gabriella shook her head. "Well, just do what you like me doing to you."

"Show me, wildcat," Gabriella stated, taking his hand off himself and placing it low on her stomach.

Troy slipped off her panties, dropping them to the floor with her sundress before he moved her knee, indicating for her to spread her legs apart.

By this time both Troy and Gabriella were panting heavily, the knowing of what they were about to do to themselves, in front of each other turning the pair on before any touching had happened.

"Give me your hand," Troy whispered huskily, taking Gabriella's small hand when she offered it to him, sliding it down her stomach, using two of her fingers to brush between her folds, eliciting a moan from Gabriella.

Troy removed his hand, letting Gabriella continue to tease herself as he tugged his boxers off his body, leaving the pair naked. Taking himself back in his hand Troy pumped slowly, watching Gabriella's expressions as she explored herself.

"Slip a finger in, baby," Troy suggested breathlessly, watching as Gabriella's mouth formed an O shape at the intrusion. "God, Gabi, that's so fucking hot."

Troy's actions sped up as he took in the sight of Gabriella's finger plunging in and our of her wet cavern, her soft moans and sighs filling the room and making Troy harder than he thought possible.

Without prompting Gabriella slid another finger into herself, moving faster and plunging deeper as she became more confident with her actions.

"Oh Troy! This feels so… oh shit, so good," Gabriella panted her eyes trained on Troy's ministrations to himself.

Watching as he brought his other hand down so his thumb could rub against his tip, Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip. She was torn between replacing Troy's hands with her own, and wanting him to continue, loving the way he was able to perform such an erotic task in front of her.

Troy looked up at Gabriella, noticing her watching him. Smirking, he leant closer to her and quickly captured her lips, kissing her with a renewed passion, seeking out ever inch of her mouth with his tongue as they swallowed one another's moans of pleasure.

"Does that feel good, baby?" Troy whispered as he skimmed his lips across Gabriella's damp skin, stopping to nip at her sweet spot, making Gabriella's fingers move faster in her body.

"Mmhmm," Gabriella purred, feeling the familiar feeling of her orgasm approaching settling in her lower stomach. "I'm, oh god, Troy. I'm so close!"

Troy carried on using his tongue and teeth to mark Gabriella's neck, hearing her breathing growing heavier and heavier.

After a few minutes Gabriella cried out in frustration. There was something missing from her technique that was stopping her from achieving her desire.

Troy sensed what was her problem and he picked up her hand that was resting on her thigh.

"You wanna know my secret, baby?" He asked gently, watching Gabriella nod.

Troy dipped his head, taking Gabriella's thumb into his mouth, gently sucking on the digit as he ran his tongue over the sensitive tip. He let it out of his mouth with a soft pop, guiding her hand down to where the other one lay.

"Use your thumb, here," Troy groaned, placing Gabriella's thumb against her swollen clit.

"Circles?" Gabriella asked simply, knowing that was what Troy usually done to her, but liking him instructing her.

"Yeah, circles," Troy managed to get out, his own orgasm rapidly approaching but he wanted them to climax at the same time. "Gently but, oh god, press harder when you get closer, fuck!"

Gabriella followed Troy's instructions, slipping in a third finger as she started to rub gentle circles against her sensitive nub.

"Troy," Gabriella whimpered, the fire in her belly making her limbs feel weak. She gasped out in surprise as Troy twisted to be kneeling next to her, attaching his lips to one of her hardened nipples, using his tongue to toy with it as Gabriella started to chant his name, her fingers moving frantically to achieve what her body craved.

The sight of his girlfriend coming undo due to her own doings was enough to send Troy into his own pleasurable end, grunting Gabriella's name as his hand moved swiftly, milking himself.

Gabriella was aware of something warm hitting her arm and her hip, but she was too deep in her own submission to notice that due to Troy's position he had spurted over his bedspread and her side.

The pair lay in silence for a few minutes, Troy peppering kisses across Gabriella's neck as she twisted her fingers in his damp hair.

"What's on my arm?" Gabriella asked hoarsely, feeling something drying against her sweaty skin.

"Shit, sorry baby," Troy murmured gently, wiping Gabriella's arm and hip with his now dirty bed spread. When she was cleaned up, Troy lifted her into his arms, kicking the bedspread off and peeling back the other blankets, settling Gabriella down into the warmth of his bed, climbing in next to her.

As their exhausted bodies moulded together Troy let a smile cross his lips as he thought about how great the morning had turned out.

"Watching you do that was so sexy, baby," he whispered into Gabriella's hair. "But after a nap I get my turn."


End file.
